onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo Clash!! Hawk-Eyes Mihawk
General Info | Stamina1 = 30 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Expert | Conditions1 = Slasher/Driven/Powerhouse characters only | Experience1 = 3050 | Beli1 = 21350 | Title1 = | Quest2 = Neo Clash!! Mihawk - Warm Up | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 40 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Master | Conditions2 = Slasher characters only | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 6600 | Beli2 = 42800-62800 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Neo Clash!! Mihawk - Warm Up | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 40 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Master | Conditions3 = Driven characters only | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 6600 | Beli3 = 42800-62800 | Title3 = | Quest4 = Neo Clash!! Mihawk - Warm Up | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 40 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Master | Conditions4 = Powerhouse characters only | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 6600 | Beli4 = 42800-62800 | Title4 = | Manuals = | QuestN = 4 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon first clear of all difficulties. *24 hours Limited-Time Event *You can recruit Mihawk at 100% probability beating Master difficulty Tips on How to Beat Hawk Eyes Mihawk FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains Recommended Support Units Recommended Teams 40 Stamina Walkthrough Neo Mihawk 40 Stamina Video Walkthroughs Neo Mihawk 40 Stamina Written Walkthrough saber grunt for a first move no matter which team you bring. | 3Boss = Grunt Penguin | 3HP = 6000 6000 | 3AttackPattern = Pre-emptive strike for 2202 damage. | 4Image = Mihawk - 4.png | 4Enemies = Sea Stallion + Marines | 4Tips = These characters have medium defense but really low HP. All have 4 HP except for the Elder Seahorse which has 6. Don't bother timing the attacks. Just let the attack miss to guarantee you'll kill each unit. Make sure you have a 6 combo unit attack the Seahorse. | 4Boss = Grunts Sea Stallion | 4HP = 4hp 6hp | 4AttackPattern = Marines will lock the unit that is strong to them for 6 turns or attack for 3,500. Sea Stallion will lock a random unit for 6 turns. | 5Image = Neo Mihawk - 5.png | 5Enemies = Hawk Eyes Mihawk: Neo | 5Tips = Warning: Mihawk has different mechanics for different classes: *Slasher: Mihawk will pre-emptively put up a 6 turn Immunity and a 99 turn 1-hit Barrier. He will revive after defeat (see below). *Driven: Mihawk will put up a 6-10 hit barrier and a 6 turn Immunity and DEF Up. *Powerhouse: Mihawk will pre-emptively put up a 6 turn immunity, 10%(?) post-turn healing and damage/turn. He will also shuffle all your slots if you change them with a Special. | 5Boss = Hawk Eyes Mihawk: Neo | 5HP = | 5AttackPattern = Attacks every turn for ~10000 damage. Under 20% health, he will deal ~25,000 damage each turn. | 6Image = Neo Mihawk - 6.png | 6Enemies = Hawk Eyes Mihawk: Neo + 2 ghosts + Perona | 6Tips = Note this is what happened in a Slasher run. Focus on Mihawk and the ghosts first. | 6Boss = Hawk Eyes Mihawk: Neo | 6HP = | 6AttackPattern = Perona will despair the bottom row for 5 turns the first time her turn comes, basically giving you 4 turns to finish off Perona alone. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Neo Clashes